


Sofa Time

by merelywren (mrflannery)



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, toastbabies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflannery/pseuds/merelywren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss was reclining against one of the arms of the sofa when Haymitch walked in one afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sofa Time

Katniss was reclining against one of the arms of the sofa when Haymitch walked in one afternoon. He was brought up a little short by what he was seeing. Wedged between her hip and the back of the couch was Peeta, on his side with one arm curled around the underside of Katniss' belly and cheek resting on the top. Fast asleep. 

Haymitch raised his eyebrows with a nod toward Peeta, a question clear on his face. 

"We felt the baby move for the first time today. He's been glued to my stomach ever since." Her not having the heart to move was left unsaid. Which is why she's reading a book that was left on the side table, the only thing that was within her reach. 

Haymitch chuckled and shook his head. "That boy, I'm surprised he ever leaves you alone. I'm a little afraid of how he's gonna be once you finally pop."

Katniss will never admit it to Haymitch but she loves moments like this, when Peeta surrounds her with his presence, when he follows her around the house when she gets too anxious and she just needs to move. How he always offers little comforts like rubbing her feet or her back, an extra blanket when she sits on the sofa, any food she may be craving no matter the time of day. He'll make it for her, always, without fail. 

In moments like these she truly knows she's not alone in this. That it's not just her that's pregnant. He's in this with her completely and he'll never leave her alone to face any bumps that come along. 

Together. That's how they will always face the world. 

And if that means laying on the couch till her back hurts and then some just so Peeta can have a quiet moment feeling his unborn child stir in her belly while he pours out thousands of whispered words of love, so unconditional, so pure, till he falls asleep. So be it. 

She knows exactly how Peeta will be once she finally pops, as Haymitch so elegantly put it. He will smile so bright it'll rival the sun and he'll laugh with joy till he cries. And she'll be right there with him. Though she may be scared witless now, she knows deep down that once she sees the absolute joy on his face when he sees their child, that she will be okay. It'll all be okay. 

"I'm not worried about it. I get all the cheese buns in the world, and he gets a kid. It's a win win from where I'm sitting." 

Haymitch doesn't need to know anything besides that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr [here](http://merelywren.tumblr.com/post/87611871034/everlark-drabble-sofa-time).


End file.
